Laser beams are widely used for processing of objects, wherein the processing may include modifying material properties of the object and removing material from the object. For this purpose, a laser beam having sufficient beam energy and photon energy is directed to predetermined processing locations of the object using a laser scanner. This can be achieved by adjusting scan positions of the laser scanner based on coordinates of the processing locations in a coordinate system of the laser scanner. For this purpose, the coordinates of the desired processing locations are transformed into scan positions of the laser scanner. Preferably, parameters of such transformation are calibrated. Systems and methods for calibrating a laser scanner are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,061 B1 and US 2005/0205778 A1, wherein the full disclosure of these documents is incorporated herein by reference.